Equalizar
by Patty Y
Summary: NC-17. Bella teria uma vida normal, se não fosse os estranho sonhos com uma mulher, que não à deixa em paz, nunca. É aí que o intrigante Edward entra na estória. - UA. #Sinopse completa na fic, é só clicar!
1. Novo chefe

**Equalizar**

_Bella Swan. - Edward Cullen. _

**Resumo: **Bella teria uma vida normal, se não fosse os estranho sonhos com uma mulher, que à não deixa em paz nunca. Segundo a mulher, Bella tem quê ajudar o seu filho, no entanto ela nunca diz em quê Bella deve ajudá-lo e não fala quem é seu filho, e quais são os seus problemas. A azarada Bella, só não sabia que o problemático garoto que a mulher tanto citava nos sonhos era seu irresistível chefe. Para conseguir ter uma vida normal novamente, sem essa fantasma à assombrando, ela decide ajudar Edward nos seus problemas, ela só não sabia o quanto se envolveria e muito menos sabia que a partir daí ela desabrocharia sentimentos tão fortes como paixão, amor e desejo pelo seu problemático e intrigante chefe.

**Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT não me pertence, assim como os personagens aqui citados, no entanto o enredo é totalmente da minha autoria. Sendo assim, qualquer reprodução dessa obra sem à minha autorização prévia é considerada plágio. _Ah, e se TWILIGHT me pertencesse eu não dividiria o gostosão do Edward Cullen com ninguém, rs._

* * *

_**N/A:** Oie gente! Só na paz? HÁ-HÁ. Lá vamos nós com uma fic de Twilight, já vou explicando que não será uma fic tão... longa, porém não tão pequena, será na medida perfeita, não iria alongar demais, para não ficar dramática e nem iria deixá-la curta demais para que vocês possam curti-la. Ah, rated é M, porque pretendo colocar o limões bem hot, HÁ-HÁ, viva o mundo pervertido, rs. Mas vou logo avisando, se alguém vier aqui com o intuito de ler só lemon, nem precisa perder o tempo e depois me xingar, porque como eu disse sobre o tamanho da fic, o número de lemons será na medida ideal também, nem de mais, nem de menos – cá entre nós, temos que ler coisas indecentes às vezes, e inocente outras vezes, não? HÁ-HÁ._

_E, explodindo em felicidade os aviso, quanto mais reviews obtiver com está fic, mais rápido saíra o capítulo. E, quanto mais motivação tiver para continuar, mais longo serão os futuros capítulos. Ah, a fic é narrada toda em primeira pessoa, e será narrada por Bella e Edward, o próximo capítulo é narrado pelo Edward. Já que este, é pela queridíssima Bells. Tentarei colocar um pouco de humor aqui, não sei se consigo, mais tentar nunca é demais, certo? E drama, terá um pouquinho sim, nada muito exagerado. Prometo. Fico por aqui, leiam, apreciam sem moderação o primeiro capítulo, e até o próximo._

**

* * *

**

**Novo chefe.**

_BPOV _

Não, não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Outra vez, atrasada! Ah, mais a culpa não é minha, é inteiramente dos infelizes sonhos – pesadelos – que não me deixam dormir, _nunca_. Já tem alguns anos, tenho sonhos bizarros, com uma mulher que teima dizer que tenho quê ajudar ao seu filho. Porém, ela nunca me específica em que devo ajudá-lo. Até parece perseguição, digo, é uma perseguição. Maldita de uma perseguição.

Hoje, o novo chefe será apresentado. A advocacia toda está borbulhando de curiosidade, alguns até apostas fizeram. Carlisle, nosso agora antigo e competente chefe, está passando à presidência para as mãos do seu filho mais velho. Nunca o vi, mas dizem às más línguas que o garoto é um puto sem-vergonha.

Desvaneando nos meus pensamentos, esqueci totalmente do meu inescusável atrasado, se tinha uma coisa que Carlisle cobrava de seus funcionários é pontualidade, responsabilidade e acima de tudo respeito. Logo, me coloquei em uma roupa qualquer, porém formal, e calcei um dos meus insubstituíveis sapatos fechados que sempre usava para trabalhar, dei uma rápida secada nos meus cachos ainda molhados com um secador que não era tão potente como gostaria e, por fim fiz uma suave maquiagem. Pronta, simples e... bonita.

Peguei o primeiro metrô que vi, e em alguns míseros minutos já estava adentrando a empresa, que hoje está um caos. São burburinhos ensurdecedoras, que te deixa de imediato com uma dor de cabeça miserável. Sério, tudo isso por um mero novo chefe? Isso é uma merda, essa advocacia em si é uma merda. Como odeio trabalhar, quando estudava era feliz e não sabia.

– Olá, Bella! – saudou-me Jessica, irrequieta na sua cadeira.

– Hey, Jess. – tentei soar animada. Ela sorriu debilmente e continuou tentando se concentrar no seu trabalho, sem sucesso, já que de cinco em cinco segundos olhava inquieta à sala do novo presidente da advocacia. Oh, não! Isso quer dizer que já houve a apresentação do venturoso presidente novo. – Então Jess, o excelentíssimo já foi apresentado? – perguntei, sem deixar de ser irônica na frase.

– Sim, eu já fui apresentado. Se a senhorita se refere a mim. – ouvi uma voz doce e suave dizer atrás de mim. Merda, sempre falando besteira hein Bella?

– Hum... – pigarrei. – Olá, senhor.

– Certo, você está atrasada. – diz com arrogância transparente na voz, não mais doce e muito menos suave.

– Sinto muito. É que... – gaguejo, e mordo os lábios nervosa. – minha tia faleceu há alguns dias e estou tendo problemas com insônia desde então. – minto.

– Senhorita...

– Isabella, na verdade prefiro Bella. – digo em um sorriso que até me saiu sincero.

– Isabella, como dizia, pouco me importa se quem morreu foi sua tia, avó, cachorro ou papagaio, contudo queremos funcionários responsáveis, e pontualidade entra nesse quesito. Então, espero encarecidamente que isso não se repita nunca mais, repito nunca mais. – disse, enfático.

– Sim senhor. – digo abaixando o olhar, jamais fui chamada atenção. E, agora sou humilhada na frente dos meus colegas de trabalhos. Colegas o caralho, eles riem de mim internamente, e pensam: _Bem feito, acho é pouco! _

– Bem, visto que a senhorita entendeu o meu recado, te espero na minha sala daqui à vinte minutos, sem atraso Isabella.

Assinto e, ele logo se retira com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

_Filho da mãe, que você queime no fogo do inferno._ – penso comigo mesma, me segurando para não mostrar o dedo médio pra ele, com vontade excedente.

* * *

Morta. É como define meu estado físico. Nunca havia trabalhado tanto em todos os meus vinte e três anos de vida. Se eu não precisa-se tanto desse emprego para concluir a universidade, eu realmente desistiria de trabalhar na Advocacia Cullen. Todavia falta apenas um ano para a minha formação, e eu não vou desistir na última etapa assim. Seria uma idiotice, devo ressaltar sem cabimento algum.

Apesar de todo o meu cansaço, hoje era dia de passar no apartamento do meu irmão Emmett, ver como está sua situação. Mesmo Emmett sendo um advogado muito bem conceituado e um solteiro muito cobiçado, sua cobertura vive sempre uma zona, com comidas, roupas, e DVDs pornográficos por todos os lados. Bem, Emmett.

– Emmett, cheguei! – aviso entrando e trancando o apartamento aberto, sem deixar de analisar o local, que diferente de todas às vezes que pisei ali, está impecável.

– Estou no quarto, Bell. – escuto sua voz soar de longe.

Seguindo até o quarto, não posso deixar de notar às mudanças, as obras de arte que mamãe lhe deu com tanto carinho agora estavam fazendo parte da decoração na sala e, os DVDs pornôs, assim como as comidas e roupas, já não estavam espalhados pelos quatro cantos da casa. E, tudo estava limpo, até demais.

– Emmett, por acaso arrumou uma empregada fixa, uma namorada ou esposa? – pergunto risonha, entrando no seu quarto, que diferente dos outros cômodos, continua a bagunça diária. Estranho.

– Antes fosse Bellinha, mas não, um grande amigo da faculdade veio morar comigo por algum tempo.

– Sério? Ele parece bem organizado.

– É, ele é. – concorda.

– Meu dia foi péssimo. – digo, mudando de assunto subitamente.

– Por que? – Emmett pergunta fingindo interesse, já que ele está ocupado demais com sua agenda telefônica, onde fora o número do papai, só há número de mulheres.

– Meu novo chefe é um saco.

– E?

– E o quê? Isso já basta, se não fosse a faculdade já teria me mandado de lá.

– Se você quiser... – já tem algum tempo que Emm me chama para morar com ele, porém seria muito atrevimento da minha parte deixá-lo bancar toda a minha despesa e ainda tirar a sua liberdade dentro do próprio lar. E, agora, ele ainda tem um amigo morando com ele. Não seria convencional, nem para mim, nem para eles.

– Nem pensar Emmett, fora de questão.

– Seria legal Bell.

– Poderia até ser o máximo, no entanto você sabe que meu orgulho me impede disso. – murmurei, rindo.

– Isso é de família. – ele diz rindo, também.

Ouvimos um barulho na porta, a princípio estranho, mas logo me lembrei do novo morador.

Oh, não! Como posso ser tão... tão sortuda? O meu chefe é o amiguinho do meu irmão? Mas que porra. Só que agora sinto algo diferente, ele sorri, e até me parece mais bonito, digo, seu semblante antes fechado não mostrava suas quase invisíveis covinhas e, nem o dava esse ar jovial. Não havia reparado a cor incomum dos seus fios, um cobre no mínimo diferente, seu cabelo bagunçado o deixava tão _sexy_, e seus olhos azuis. Deus, eu sempre quis um namorado de olhos azuis. Será que agora é gol de placa? Droga, esqueci o cara é um galinha de primeira.

– Oi. – ele diz, timidamente.

– Oi, senhor. – digo polidamente.

– Se conhecem? E B., por que está chamando-o de senhor? – Emmett pergunta, coçando o queixo com curiosidade evidente na voz.

– Ele é o meu chefe. – digo por fim, fingindo um sorriso para Edward, quê deve ter saído como uma péssima careta. Argh! Como eu odeio não saber mentir, e não ser amável quando se precisa.

– Bella, eu sinto muito por hoje. Contudo, eu estava um pouco nervoso hoje e, acabei que descontei em você. Foi mal.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. – entendo porra nenhuma, ah como se isso fosse alguma desculpa. É claro que não digo isso para ele.

– Certo, vou deixá-los à sós.

– Tchau. Já vai tarde. – múrmuro áspera, porém espero intensamente que ele não tenha ouvido. Mas, pelo sorriso sacana que detectei formando nos seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, ele ouviu.

– Também te amo Bella. – diz um pouco mais alto por causa da distância, e me mostra seu dedo médio. Desgraçado, eu deveria ter feito isso primeiro.

– Pra você, Isabella. – grito, emburrada. Emmett assiste tudo, rindo descompassadamente.

Como ele pôde ter se transformado de um chefe arrogante, para um gostoso petulante?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A: GOSTARAM? REVIEWS?**_

_**BEIJOS, ATÉ O PRÓXIMO.**_

_**BYE, BYE.**_


	2. Eu, trabalhando?

**Equalizar**

_Bella Swan. - Edward Cullen._

**Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT não me pertence, assim como os personagens aqui citados, no entanto o enredo é totalmente da minha autoria. Sendo assim, qualquer reprodução dessa obra sem à minha autorização prévia é considerada plágio. _Ah, e se TWILIGHT me pertencesse eu pegaria o Emmett como meu ursão e o pediria um ensaio particular com a famosa marca Calvin Klein (6) [não pensem besteira, gente] Hehehe!_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Gente, eu não ira postar hoje, não mesmo. Mas decide mostrar logo a versão do Edward do capítulo anterior. Eu espero intensamente que gostem, certo? Ah, vocês irão ver como Edward se sente em relação à algumas coisas, mas o problema dele com a mãe, só daqui a uns três capítulos, pode ser até antes ou até depois. Porém, prometo que é logo. Vocês veram aqui uma Alice amorosa, com um lado afetivo muito aguçado, e eu tenho que ressaltar que amei fazê-la com tal caracteristíca, fiquem tranquilos que não tirarei a mania de Alice que sempre é presença marcada – uma baixinha, fisurada em compras – jamais faria isso. Bom, hoje eu não tenho nada que falar muito, pouca coisa. Ah, e os reviews? Sei que sou péssima em sinopse(resumo), mas vocês podem esperar muito mais que aquela simples resenha da ficção. Como diz o ditado ''Nunca julgue um livro, pela capa'', isso serve aqui também, ok? _

_Agradecendo intensamente, e fervendo de felicidade pelo review da queridíssima:** Nyh Valin** (Querida, suas poucas palavras foram o bastante pra mim, e digo o mesmo pra você sobre seu review). Por hoje é só, boa leitura! Apreciem sem moderação._

_

* * *

_

**Eu, trabalhando? **

_EPOV_

Minha cabeça estava para explodir, também, bebi mais do quê deveria na festa de boas-vindas que Lauren, uma amiguinha, que conheço desde a época do colégio deu pela minha chegada de Los Angeles. Não era grande coisa, no entanto, posso garantir que tirei o atraso, digo isso, por uma vadia qualquer que está me ensebando nesse quarto de motel, sujo e fedido. Papai está certo, onde eu vim parar? Peguei um baseado que havia trazido e aspirei o cheiro tão intensamente que minha cabeça latejou em protesto.

– Pode ir. – digo a garota, que não para de tentar me beijar. Porra, quantas vezes tenho que dizer, nunca beijo essas vadias na boca. Seria demais pra mim. Tanya ainda vai, porque é uma ''amiga'' antiga, agora essas? Fala sério.

– Mas... – começa a choramingar.

– Sem mas, nem meio mas. – encerro, jogando algumas notas em cima dela. Me visto rápido e, em reflexo acabo ficando um pouco tonto por levantar rápido demais, ou por fumar um baseado. Só sei quê me sinto um pouco, mal.

Dirijo ainda meio tonto até a casa de Alice, minha irmã. Ela com certeza, terá algum remédio para essa ressaca infeliz. Como odeio fazer coisas erradas, porém sou novo, bonito, gostoso e tenho mais é que aproveitar, não quero ficar igual ao meu pai, que tão jovem ficou preso à uma mulher que não valia nada. Absolutamente nada.

– Oi, Alice. – cumprimento a minha irmã, que olha meu estado com reprovação.

– Se drogando e bebendo outra vez, Edward? – disse com tristeza evidente na voz.

– É. – abaixo a cabeça envergonhado. Se havia uma pessoa que não queria magoar, essa pessoa era Alice.

– Toma, isto te fará um pouco melhor. Mas não curará totalmente essa ressaca.

– Obrigado.

Depois de tomar um café bem forte, feito pela minha irmã, decidi ver o que papai tanto queria falar comigo. Fui recebido por Esme, minha madrasta, uma mulher e tanto. Eu sempre fui muito aberto sobre os meus sentimentos com às pessoas, e com Esme nunca foi diferente, ela sabia que a amava, quase como uma mãe. Quase.

– Querido, estava com tanta saudade.

– É, também. – limitei a dizer.

– Sabe Edward, você já vai fazer 26 anos, não acha que está na hora de arrumar uma namorada? – ela disse casualmente.

– Não sei... – disse com uma pulga atrás da orelha. – Esme, você não...?

– Oh, não! Eu até pensei em fazê-lo novamente.

– Que bom que não fez. Sério Esme, não é nada legal esses encontros às escuras que você e Alice fazem questão de me arrumarem.

Continuamos a conversar amenidades, com Esme eu nunca via o tempo passar, ela sempre foi muito boa em manter uma conversa descontraída, mas sempre mantendo sua seriedade em qualquer assunto que estivesse em pauta. Íamos tomar um café, que a própria Esme iria preparar, ela nunca gostou muito de empregadas – me lembro dos dias em quê ela me dava algumas ótimas aulas de culinária, belos momentos.

– Senhor, seu pai o espera. – Meredith, a nova empregada – em todos os sentidos –, chamou-me. Por ser uma garota nova e bonita, já havíamos tido nosso momento à dois. É claro que papai nem sonha com tal ato.

– Obrigada. – digo sorrindo, elas nunca resistiam aos meus sorrisos. Nem as minhas quase inexistentes covinhas, que me faziam parecer um anjo caído do céu, devo frisar. De maneira alguma estou sendo presunçoso, só digo o que elas me dizem a todo o momento. – _gostosa_. – sussurro em seu ouvido, apertando-lhe a bunda.

– Hey, aqui não. – reclama ela baixinho.

– Algum problema? – Esme pergunta se aproximando sutilmente e, me olhando de rabo-de-olho.

– Nenhum senhora, com licença. – a pobre garota pede, saindo rápido demais.

– Edward, essa moça faz um serviço ótimo, você sabe o quão difícil está sendo arrumar uma pessoa competente? Não, você não sabe. – disse retórica.

– Certo, isso não vai se repetir.

– Isso quer dizer que você foi mesmo para a cama com a empregada, Edward? – peruntou bradando, os olhos esbugalhados.

– Desculpa Esme. – disse percebendo o tamanho da mancada.

– Vai logo seu pai o espera. – ela disse, dando o assunto como encerrado.

Caminhei até o escritório de Carlisle em passos apressados, queria acabar com a nossa conversa logo, nós não éramos e nunca seremos um exemplo de pai e filho. Ele, por nunca se preocupar realmente com os filhos, trabalho sempre veio em primeiro plano. E, eu, por não ser um filho responsável, e que nunca deu um motivo aparente de ser o orgulho do pai. Será sempre assim.

– Oi, filho. – disse sorrindo. Céus, será que alguma criatura abominável tomou conta do corpo de meu pai.

– O que o senhor quê? – disse indo direto ao ponto.

– Bem objetivo você Edward, isso é bom.

– Pai, sem delongas por favor? – pedi impaciente.

– Certo. Edward, você irá tomar conta dos negócios da família.

– O quê? – perguntei rindo ruidosamente.

– É sério filho, você sabe que Alice não tem intenção alguma de tomar conta dos nossos negócios.

– Mas pai...

– Edward, entenda, eu estou cansado filho. Já passou dá hora de aposentar-me.

– Pai, eu não estou preparado.

– Edward, apesar da sua rebeldia filho, eu sei que está sim. Eu também pensei não estar no começo, mas meu pai sabia que eu já estava preparado para tamanha responsabilidade, e agora eu sei muito bem o quê ele sentiu ao meu respeito.

– Quando começo? – perguntei de mau-humor. Não queria começar uma guerrinha com Carlisle, e se o fizesse ele sairia ganhando de qualquer forma.

– Segunda.

* * *

Não, eu não estava preparado merda nenhuma. Tive que fazer várias vadias gemerem meu nome, para relaxar. Todos os meus músculos estavam tencionados, porém agora depois de várias sessões de orgasmo, essa tensão muscular passou. Como meu pai podia depositar tanta confiança em mim. Primeiro que eu não era digno disso e, segundo eu não sabia cuidar nem de mim, quem diria de uma advocacia tão grande como aquela.

Todos me olhavam com expectativa, estava tão nervoso, meus dedos e nuca suavam bastante; mas tirando isso estava quase zen, tinha até algumas estagiárias e secretárias gostosas. Quem não caça com cão, caça com gato. E, que gatas hein?

Havia uma garota que não parava de flertar comigo, era bonita, mas não iria me envolver com ninguém do escritório, seria demais pro meu pai.

Na minha apresentação como novo presidente, tudo correu bem. Porém, uma cadeira ainda ficou vazia, segunda Jessica – a garota que flertava comigo – a garota que deveria estar ocupando a cadeira estava atrasada, o quê era comum. Era, porque isso mudará a partir de agora. Depois das apresentações, meu pai me explicou como tudo funcionava, eu como melhor aluno da classe de direito tirei de letra, tudo que ele me disse eu já sabia, como um excelente aluno que fui. Ele retirou suas coisas do escritório, só deixou um porta-retratos com uma foto da família, a meu pedido.

Fui até a tal Jessica, ver se conseguia algo dela, apesar de querer ser um filho responsável e direito, meu corpo e mente não obedeciam. Eu precisava aprontar algo, qualquer coisa que fosse. No entanto, o quê eu ouvi não me agradou de modo algum.

– Então Jess, o excelentíssimo já foi apresentado? – a garota que estava de costas para mim, perguntou com ironia evidente na voz.

– Sim, eu já fui apresentado. Se a senhorita se refere a mim. – disse suavemente, sem deixar transparecer minha súbita raiva, como ela ousava falar sobre mim com tamanha audácia?

– Hum... – pigarreou, sem graça. – Olá, senhor.

– Certo, você está atrasada. – digo áspero, ela é uma garota bonita, não é como todas às outras, apesar de não conhecê-la tenho essa sensação intrigante. Contudo, mesmo ela sendo bonita e interessante, ninguém deveria subestimar o seu próprio chefe, mesmo quê pelas suas costas.

– Sinto muito. É que... – gaguejou e mordeu os lábios. Diabos, ela quer me matar? Será que ela sabe o quão sexy fica mordendo o lábio inferior, dando ao seu lábio superior já cheio, um pouco mais de volume com o ato. – minha tia faleceu há alguns dias e estou tendo problemas com insônia desde então. – me deu uma vontade abrupta de soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada, como meu amigo Emmett, mas me segurei. Que mentira mais deslavada é essa, sem contar que ela é uma péssima mentirosa, até Jared que é um burro, o faria melhor.

– Senhorita... – comecei novamente sério, no entanto menos arrogante que antes.

– Isabella, na verdade prefiro Bella. – diz em um sorriso tão ingênuo, que me faz parecer um maníaco malicioso, por pensamentos impuros que acabo de ter com ela.

– Isabella, como dizia, pouco me importa se quem morreu foi sua tia, avó, cachorro ou papagaio, contudo queremos funcionários responsáveis, e pontualidade entra nesse quesito. Então, espero encarecidamente que isso não se repita nunca mais, repito nunca mais. – digo de modo enfático e nada polido.

– Sim senhor. – di_z _ela abaixando o olhar, seu rosto enrubescendo demasiadamente.

– Bem, visto que a senhorita entendeu o meu recado, te espero na minha sala daqui à vinte minutos, sem atraso Isabella. – digo por fim, sério e autoritário.

Todos me olharam espantados. Me virei e entrei na minha sala sem olhar para trás, mas ainda sim consegui ver o sorriso malicioso que brotou nos lábios sem graça da secretária Jessica. Assim que entrei na sala, comecei a rir, hoje eu pareço tão má e seguro de mim. É tão..., não eu.

Assim como esperado, em vinte minutos a pobre Bella já estava na minha sala, ela pediu licença para entrar o que concedi, claro. E, começamos a procurar uma solução para um caso familiar, o famoso divórcio. Era isso que eu não entendia, se às pessoas não queriam se prendar, porque se casavam? Acaba que sempre alguém sai machucado na história, pode ser o marido, a esposa, e os que mais sofrem em 90% dos casos – os filhos. Por isso não tenho a mínima pressa de me prender realmente em alguém, Esme vê que já está na hora, mas eu pouco me importo. Posso casar com quarenta anos, se for com uma pessoa especial de verdade, está ótimo. Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que meu pai cometeu. O erro quê fez tanto eu, como Alice sofrermos, durante bons tempos.

– É só isso, senhor? – perguntou Bella, assim que encontramos a resolução perfeita para o caso.

– Sim, é só. – disse, tentando esconder o sorriso que começava a querer brotar nos meus lábios.

– Certo, te vejo amanhã.

– Até amanhã, Bella. – Ela estranhou eu chamá-la pelo apelido, já que só a chamava pelo nome, mas ignorou o meu feito.

Fui para o meu novo lar, o apartamento de Emmett. Quando cheguei lá, há três dias, me assustei, sempre fui uma pessoa muito organizada, exceto com as mulheres. A cobertura de Emmett estava uma zona, liguei para uma diarista e pedi que ajeitasse tudo pra mim. E, agora, só lutava para o manter limpo e organizado. Mas tirando isto, estava sendo muito bom morar com meu melhor amigo, me sentia realmente em casa.

– Hey Mett. – digo quando o vejo na cozinha do apartamento, tentando sem sucesso descascar uma batata.

– Oi. Merda. – ele diz segurando o dedo que já jorrava sangue.

– Sabe é muito antipático tratar às pessoas assim Mett, nunca me senti como uma merda. – tento fazer piada, no entanto sai uma catástrofe minha intenção. Nunca fui muito bom com piadas, essa parte sempre fica com Emmett.

– Há-há Edward, foi tão profundo. – diz, enquanto coloca um _band aid_ no local ferido.

– Cara, eu vou dar uma passada na casa de uma amiga, daqui uma hora eu volto.

– Beleza, vai lá.

Fui até a casa de Tanya, mas diferente de quase todas às vezes que nos vemos, fui só para conversarmos, ela me disse que sua irmã Irina está a caminho de Phoenix. Nunca fui muito com a cara de Irina; apesar de ser criada por uma família ótima, ela sempre foi muito ofensiva e desdenhosa. Não que eu não fosse, no entanto, ela era ao extremo. Me despedi de Tanya com um singelo beijo na testa, eu me preocupava com ela como amigo, eu gosto de verdade dela, não como namorado ou algo do gênero, ela sempre soube disso, e me vê apenas como um bom amigo também – palavras dela.

Assim que coloquei meus pés no apartamento, vi que alguém estava ali, ouvia os murmúrios do quarto de Emmett. Decide ir até lá ver quem era a garota da vez.

Eu só não imaginei que seria ela. Bella, estava parada no portal do quarto do meu amigo, me olhando com os olhos chocolates maiores que o habitual. A surpresa estava estampada no seu rosto fino e delicado, sua franja caia sobre seus olhos e ela tentava de maneira inútil fazê-la ficar comportada. Seus lábios se movimentavam, mas nenhum som era emitido deles. Ela estava enrubescendo novamente e, tentou sair do estado apático, tentou, porque sua expressão continuava surpresa.

– Oi. – digo, tímido? Merda! O quê está acontecendo com o Edward ''garanhão''.

– Oi, senhor. – ela diz de maneira polida.

– Então conhece Emmett de onde, Bella? – pergunto, curioso.

– Ela é a minha irmã, cara. Mais e vocês se conhecem de onde? E B., por que está chamando-o de senhor? – Meu amigo pergunta curioso, me mandando um olhar significativo, que passou despercebido pela irmã.

– Ele é o meu chefe. – ela diz depois de alguns minutos, tenta me dar um sorriso gentil, porém sai como uma careta do tipo ''como odeio você''.

– Bella, eu sinto muito por hoje. Contudo, eu estava um pouco nervoso hoje e, acabei que descontei em você. Foi mal. – tentei justificar minha falta de educação com ela, sendo que ela é uma ótima garota e agora descubro que é irmã do meu melhor amigo.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. – diz com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Certo, vou deixá-los à sós. – digo para dá-los maior privacidade.

– Tchau. Já vai tarde. – escuto Bella dizer baixinho, áspera.

– Também te amo Bella. – digo divertido, um sorriso brincando nos meus lábios. Ela me olha com os olhos semicerrados, e as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Como fica bonita brava, sem contar o quão bom é atentá-la, acho que já encontrei uma nova diversão por aqui.

– Pra você, Isabella. – ainda a escuto dizer, antes de me retirar do apartamento.

Sorrio comigo mesmo, Bella era diferente, e estava mexendo comigo de um jeito diferente, também. Diabos, eu quero essa mulher pra mim.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**N/A: E ENTÃO GENTE, CURTIRAM? **_

_**PRECISO DE REVIEWS! **_

_**REVIEWS? REVIEWS? REVIEWS? HÁ-HÁ **_

_**AH, DEPENDENDO DO NÚMERO DE COMENTÁRIOS, QUARTA-FEIRA EU POSTO! E, VAI TER SONHO DA BELLINHA COM A MULHER MISTERIOSA, MUAHAHAHAHA'**_

_**CHEGA DE PEVERSIDADE, RS.**_

_**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA ATT. **_

_**BYE,BYE.**_


End file.
